Mallcrasher
Mallcrasher is a one-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew destroying all businesses in a local mall in order to pressure the mall owner, Mr. Stone, into paying protection money to Vlad. It is also the only 'heist' which does not require the player to steal anything. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-mall-gascan1.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-mall-gascan2.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Objectives #Locate the mall. #Damage and destroy $50,000 worth of stuff. #(Optional) Take any valuables you can. # Escape via helicopter. Walkthrough The group starts outside of a three-story mall and must enter the mall and deal $50,000 worth of property damage. Windows, cars, and anything that can be knocked around or broken will count towards the property damage score. Once the group goes loud, they must act quickly to cause the proper amount of property damage to trigger the escape via helicopter. The group will then need to defend their position until an escape helicopter can extract them. The helicopter always lands at the back of the mall, the escape area is the walk way in front of the gym. Several stores in this area can offer cover while waiting for the helicopter. Snipers are especially dangerous as risk level rises. ::Note: Tips *Simply shooting/smashing all shop windows and doors (the glass inside must be destroyed) on the first floor can incur a property damage worth $30K upwards. This means ALL windows on the first floor must be broken. **Doing the heist this way also helps with achieving the "Shoot the Glass" trophy/achievement. *If the jewelry is stolen from the jewelry store on the second floor the player must be carrying it to escape with the loot. For solo or two-player runs, this potentially limits the amount of jewelry that can be stolen. *Safes can spawn in any of the stores, and so can cash boxes. All of the safes except one will be empty, it is random which safe contains anything. Usually it will only ever contain a single cash bundle of $1000, however, very rarely it will be brimming with enough cash that a loot bag will be required to extract it. The cash loot bag will be valued upwards of $200,000. *To do property damage while sneaking specific targets and general good practices include: **Bashing store contents or shooting them with silenced weapons while holed up with drills in stores while avoiding destroying windows to avoid alerting civilians. This can be done while hiding from wandering civilians behind counters. **Holing up in the liquor store and destroying bottles individually for a total of well over $20K with minimal risk of alerting the authorities. Bombing it with a grenade will only net around $5K for reasons unknown. *Good targets of opportunity for shooting or hitting once the group goes loud include: **Skylights (12 windows visible from virtually everywhere, 24 shots required, approx. $10K total damage) **Storefront display windows (2 shots or one melee bash, $600 dollars each) **The bottoms of the shoe box stacks in the Perfect Fits shoe store (will wreck the entire stack) **The bags in the MissWe bag store *If the players can get civilians out of particular high value stores (or do not care about civilian casualties) they can use explosives such as Frag Grenades or Trip mines to reach the required property damage very rapidly by bombing the entire store's contents, windows, and typically some of the contents of stores adjacent, on top of or below the target store in one explosion. Using explosives will almost always cause some civilian deaths due to the damage traveling through the floor. Civilian death penalties will greatly reduce the payday because of the money lost from your spending money. **A grenade in the center of the Cosmetics store or Perfect Fits shoe store on the bottom level will each net approx $15K, and a grenade in front of the counter of the car dealership on the second level will also do damage to both the car and the headphone rack in the electronics store for an additional $15K. **Bombing the Precious Things jeweler on the second store may also net $15K but is more likely to hold a hostage and is on top of the shoe store so bombing both will not net as much damage per bombing. ** Shooting out the skylights is a good way to get the remaining money after using explosives in the Cosmetic store, Perfect Fits and Car Dealership. *The police themselves can cause property damage by missing the player or teammates. *A player with an OVE9000 saw can add a fair amount of damage and money to the team via sawing open the ATMs. Although money removed from ATMs does not go towards damages. Pricing *In the Pear Store, each laptop is worth $499. and each headset is worth $199. Achievements Trivia *The achievement awarded for completing this heist on Death Wish difficulty is a reference to the 2013 pop song "Wrecking Ball". Both the achievement icon and name are direct references with the title being a line from the chorus of the song. *The "Shoot the Glass" achievement is rather hard to unlock despite its simple requirements, as it requires the crew to shoot and destroy every glass windows in the map, but saying nothing about the fact that the police themselves may do that as well and nullifying progress. If this achievement were to be attempted, it is recommended to do it in stealth with all civilians taken care of and no alarm had been raised, as tracking each broken window becomes much harder when there are large, uncontrollable firefights going on around. * The display car Falcogini has a license plate of STNLY-427 which is a reference to the game Stanley Parable which revolves around a man named Stanley also named Employee #427. Category:Mallcrasher Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 heists